What If We Could?
by PinkyisABrain
Summary: Unlikely friends try to discover the boundaries set up by their society and attempt to "scale those walls." OCxOC! Set in Naruto universe. Read and Review. Or not? Rated T for later chapters.


**Author's Intro/ Disclaimer/ Random Stuff: **

**Hello! This is the meeting between my OC, Etsuko, and a friend's OC, Goryu.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto! I only take credit for Etsuko and Haruki.**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

There were no helpful rays of sunshine that often peaked through the clouds if there even were any dark clouds in the sky. Usually Konoha was a bright and cheerful place but, today that was not so. A thin but dense layer of dark clouds covered the usually bright and cheerful blue sky. Yet no cloud was as dark as the aura around the head of the brunette girl as she moved quickly through the unusually empty streets near her home.

_ 'I've gotta get out of here. This whole village sucks. I hate it here!'_

Her mental rant continued in such a negative manner as she moved quickly down the streets with her bag of clothes and provisions slung over her tiny shoulder. She was only ten years of age so of course she was small when compared to the adults who always seemed to be around. Plus, she had always been a bit of a runt. A pitch black ribbon of mourning held her normally shoulder length brown hair up in a short ponytail on the back of her head. Her green eyes flashed in sorrow and disgust at the same time as she moved towards the gates that would lead to her freedom. Adjusting her apron adorned with her father's clan symbol, three ovals in a triangle formation and what looked like an acorn top over all three, she sped up her pace.

Across the village of Konoha, a little boy with blood red hair with streaks of black ran from a mob that chased after him calling him demon spawn, demon child, and demon; just to name a few things. He ran into an alley way that he always hides in because the villagers refuse to go down it because of the massive spider hive. He sat in the shadows to cry.

"Why do they hurt me? All I've done is small pranks just to be noticed." He cried softly doing his best to keep the tears off the yin yang symbol that is his clan symbol and to keep the symbol clean.

"Etsuko! Where are you?"

Hearing the sudden deep call of her stepfather, the brunette girl ducked into an alley hoping the male would pass and not notice her. With a little smirk she heard his footsteps getting further and further away until she could no longer pick them up with her ears. A small sigh passed through her lips; a little puff of air she hadn't even realized she was holding in until it released. Giggling she turned towards the end of the alley, smiling a bit in triumph until a small movement caught her eye.

"Wha-?" She was suddenly frozen with fear as her brain "shut down." All around her were tiny spiders crawling to and fro or swinging on their webs. Millions of the very creatures she feared more than death itself. Before she could stop herself she let out a blood-curdling scream no longer caring if she was caught by her family or not.

Goryu's head shot up at the sound of the scream and he saw a girl from his class standing there as his friendly spiders swarmed around her to get past her. He ran at her and hoisted her on his shoulder before running out of the alley, not paying attention to where he was running.

Feeling her body suddenly hoisted into the air before landing rather hard on a very uncomfortable shoulder made Etsuko's being jolt back to reality. She wasn't about to die. She was being saved? But by who was the real question. Looking carefully at the hair she could see hanging down the back of the boy's neck, and she knew it was a boy from the fact his shoulders were a bit broader, she could tell she'd seen him before.

"Go-Goryu! Let me down! You're going the wrong way!" Her legs began to kick fitfully as she tried to wiggle her way down. Still his strong arm held her in place. She finally gave into the fact that he was going to carry her wherever he wanted and she really wasn't getting down. At least not with his iron-strong band of an arm around her.

'_How did he get so strong? He's in my class...only ten years old and yet he's already this tough? What is this?'_

He dived in part of the playground that looked like a dome with openings.

"Are you ok Etsuko?"

With one little yelp as they entered the large piece of play equipment Etsuko wiggled down from his now loosened hold. A small frown crossed her lips as she peered out at the open space between the gate to the playground and the dome. She was sure her step-father or one of the other members of his clan could have heard her scream.

"I'm fine. But if I get caught it's all your fault...," her eyes flashed playfully until she noticed the worried look in Goryu's. With a little smile she slumped back against the inner slope of the dome. "Don't worry...I'm fine."

Goryu rested against the wall of the dome "May I ask what you were doing?" 'I wonder why such a pretty girl like her was hiding.'

"I was gonna run away... I don't want to live here anymore. Mom made me come here and I hate that man she married," her voice was a grumble as she tugged her knees up to her chest. She hated even thinking about the betrayal she felt because of her mother's decision to marry the Konoha ninja.

He looked at her in surprise before bringing his legs to his chest and mumbled softly; "At least you still have your mother and family."

Quietly Etsuko looked up and blushed remembering hearing something about Goryu being an orphan. She tried to think of something to say but thinking of losing her mother after losing her father a year ago made small tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Goryu...I...I didn't mean to sound ungrateful."

Goryu sighed. "Its ok, I just don't understand why some people aren't thankful for the things they have. Like a nice warm house or a place to stay and not fear things."

Etsuko looked back down at the ground and nodded slowly. Her small hands pushed across her face trying to swipe away the tears that had formed.

"I'm so sorry, Goryu. You must think I'm terrible, right?"

Goyu smiled and shook his head, "No I don't think you're terrible."

'Though I understand your reasoning.'

With a little hopeful smile crossing her face she looked over at the other side of the dome. Her eyes seemed to have a bit of red around them from her swiping them so much but they weren't puffy yet. A small giggle passed through her lips before she shifted one leg out in front of her while the other stayed bent.

"Really? Most people would..."

A soft chuckles bounced throughout the dome.

"Well I'm not most people; am I, Etsuko?"

"I...I dunno. Maybe; maybe not. We've only just started talking soooooooo...," she cut off with a small smile.

"No, I'm not most people," Goryu looked up as a hand shot into the dome

Etsuko was just about to respond when the hand dove into the dome that was their shelter. Screaming in shock she slid back away from the probing hand which was obviously searching for someone. She only hoped it wasn't her step-father or one of her new family members.

"Calm down, Etsuko. Its ok; its just a kid looking for the toy eggs hidden around the park." He stated as he pulled her into a hug.

Blinking in surprise the young girl glanced to see the kid's arm pull back with a small plastic egg in his hand. Something about Goryu's calming voice and arms wrapped around her made her feel safe. But she WAS only a ten year old girl and so, with just enough force to do the job, she pushed the boy back a bit.

"I...I knew that. And why do you people hide stuff like that around the park?"

Goryu smiled.

"I didn't hide the egg the adults did I was banned from playing." He leaned back and sighed softly.

"Oh...well...it's a stupid sounding game. Who just wants to find stupid eggs? You're lucky you didn't play. It'd kill your brain cells." She smiled trying to make him smile as well.

"Yeah I know that," he chuckled.

"Adults...they're pretty cruel, aren't they?" With a little frown Etsuko looked at Goryu's face, suddenly noticing that she couldn't see his eyes from behind his hair. Still she knew she had to explain her meaning. "One second they seem alright and they treat you nice just to be rude later on. They tease you with words and actions. Adults are the worst."

Goryu smiled and nodded before mumbling, "Yeah your right."

"And most of the other kids in our class are the same. They laugh and pick on people behind their backs. I hate them too. But I have to get along with them or else Mama will be mad."

"Just don't be friends with the asses of the class."

A small smile slides across Etsuko's face and she tilts her head in a playfully questioning way. Her green eyes flashed with the same playfulness as she looked over at the male, her hands reaching up to adjust her black ribbon that tied back her hair.

"But that leaves me with one person as a friend. Mama would worry if I had only one friend."

"Hmmm well then only let her think you've got more then one friend," Goryu stopped as he heard a adult male talking and walking towards the dome.

Smiling the brunette nodded and was just about to respond when another hand dove into the dome and grasped her apron. Using the clothing to tug her through the nearest hole, her step-father pulled her out into the open.

"Lemme go!"

"Etsuko! Do you know how worried you've made your mother and I? Such an ungrateful and rude child you are! What do you have to say for yourself?" The tone was strict as the male scolded her and tugged her up onto her feet with her hand.

Goryu started to say something but he was grabbed from behind and yanked out of a hole.

"Hey let me go you ass"

Hearing Goryu's shout made Etsuko look to see who was pulling him out of the hiding spot. Her eyes flashed in anger at both her step-father and the person now bothering her newest friend.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!"

Tugging at her step-father's hold on her wrist, she tried to run over to help the boy.

Goryu growled and got out of the person's grip.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Finally Etsuko managed to jerk her wrist free and glared up at her step-father before turning to look at Goryu and his grabber.

The man smirked down at her and Goryu before grabbing for the boy again.

"Found yourself a little girl to taint, you demon spawn? And someone of such a nice clan too," he chuckled darkly before snatching the boy by the back of the shirt. "We'll take care of this one, Haruki. Just take her home and leave this one to me and my boys."

"No! Haruki! You can't let them hurt Goryu!" Etsuko shouted looking horrified at the two older males.

Goryu growled loudly.

"What the hell are you talking about I haven't tainted anybody and I'm not a fucking demon you idiots I haven't done any of the shit you assholes have said I've done."

"Why are you sticking up for him, Etsuko? This is grown-up business." HarukI stated plainly before trying to push her behind himself. "I'll explain it to you later, alright?"

As soon as her stepfather tried to touch her, she pulled back as if he was on fire. Her eyes seemed to glow with anger and she moved over closer to Goryu and the strange man.

"I don't want to have it explained to me! Goryu is a nice boy...a good boy! He's not a demon or anything bad! He saved me today! If you don't let him go I'll send word to my REAL clan and they will not be happy. So let him go."

As soon as the girl began to shout at her step-father the man looked to see what he would do. The Tsukuda clan was always very nice to everyone and so people usually liked to listen to them. But what was this girl saying about her real clan? How powerful could they be if they sent her to Konoha?

Goryu looked at Etsuko in surprise, "What are you doing Etsuko?"

He wondered why she was sticking up for him when nobody else ever did. They usually threw him to the wolves.

Etsuko glanced at Goryu and smiled softly before turning back to her step-father. Her hands clenched at her sides as she waited for the male's yes or no.

"Etsuko...," he growled softly before wiping his face with his hand. "Let him go today, Matsuda. But listen well little boy, if you come near my daughter again...I won't be so kind."

Happily the girl turned to look at Goryu as the other man dropped him on the ground harder than necessary.

"This is my friend, Haruki. And if you expect me to live with you and Mama happily you will let me keep my friends."

Goryu stayed where he landed gobsmacked with surprise before scoffing "As if a old man like you could catch me in a fair game of cat and mouse not even the ANBU can catch me so I think you have not a chance."

Etsuko sighed knowing the Goryu was just getting deeper and deeper into trouble. Shooting him a look that clearly said to stop talking so she could take care of this.

"Haruki...let's go back to Mama. And Goryu," she smiled a bit as she looked at him. "You're my friend now, alright? So don't let me catch you getting into trouble." With that said she nodded to her newly acquired family member before walking to the gate of the park.

Goryu grumbled to himself, "I don't get into trouble, trouble finds me."


End file.
